Opposites Attract
by kamui-chan Lee.Sun-Ho
Summary: His life has been fully planned from the start. Then it takes an abrupt turn. Which makes him question his existence.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran and it belongs to the fabulous Bisco Hatori. _

_Please be mindful of the errors, its not beta-ed._

_Thank you._

**Prologue**

He pressed his lips together, hard.  
He looks straight ahead, his face devoid of any expression.  
His right hand inside the pockets of his expensive trousers, his left hand holding into a tie.  
The elevator reached ground floor.  
He steps out, his polished expensive shoes click slightly as he paused briefly glancing behind him. Towards the other two people in the elevator, a young couple who seem to have forgotten they shared the world with real people.

_Disgusting_, he thought and proceeds.

Yes, he had been accustomed to men and women who overtly convey their hormones out in public without second thought.  
Heck he had been part of the host club.  
But of course he was after the profits and business experience he gained from such activity.

Yet he had grown up, far from the host club.  
Studying college in the US had somehow change him.  
Although not thoroughly, he still and will always value his friends in the host club.

Then something had click inside of him.

"Where to, Kyouya-san?" the driver opened the door of the limousine.  
He adjusted his glasses and smiled.  
"I feel like going to Japan. Take me to the airport" he commanded without thinking twice.

* * *

He was graduating from the university soon.  
But he had time for a little pleasure, which was rare.  
He managed to complete about 95% of his thesis anyway, so going back home wasn't too much of an inconvenience.  
Besides his sister, Fuyumi had been up against his throat sending those emails asking him to come home.  
Not only that, even that idiot Tamaki Suou was doing the same thing.  
It still amazes him on how Haruhi Fujioka managed to keep up with someone so opposite her.

But they say opposites attract.  
Yes, just like Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Reiko Kanazuki.

He loves happy things such as sweets, fluffy things and bright color while she adored curses and spells and anything dreadfully dark.  
Yet they fell in love and were about to get married by the end of the year.

There's Tamaki, with his out of this world personality. A little slow and so expressive with his emotions had the smart and pretty Haruhi fall for him.  
Oh, the mysteries in the world. Kyouya can never really understand it. But that was the least of his concerns right now.  
The corporate world, making money was his main goal in life.  
Bringing the Ohtori's name to the top.

Finally he reaches Japan and rides on a limo towards the Ohtori residence.  
His vehicle cruises a district in Tokyo, he rarely sets his foot on.  
While waiting on a stop sign, he glances outside rubbing his temples.  
Jet lag and lack of sleep was a lethal combination for Kyouya Ohtori. But a sight outside his window causes him to smile menacingly.

"Hello Japan, you have been strange while I was away" he mutters, an amused grin not leaving his handsome face.


	2. Yoshio Decides

01:  
He reached his home only to be greeted by his sister Fuyumi with her two year old son, who was graced with the Ohtori's jet black hair and  
intelligent eyes.  
"Welcome home, Kyouya" Fuyumi smiled.  
Despite his jet lag, Kyouya smiled back to his sister and patted his nephew.

"I'll be here for a few days. That's it" he replied warily.  
"It's better than nothing" she told him, "you better get some rest. I hate to say this but you look awful"

"I feel awful and about to kill someone if I don't get some sleep" then he flashed her a killer smile.  
"So don't you let anyone bother me"

Fuyumi turned pale but waved goodbye at him as he climbed the stairs.

xx-xx

It was only about two or three hours when the Shadow King of the Ouran host club sat up, his head swimming in circles. His normally quiet  
house was now thundering with laughter. Flinching, he storms out of his room, climbs down the stairs and confronts whoever was creating all  
those ruckus.

"Hello Kyo-chan!"

His eyes widened.  
In the living was the entire Host club.

"So its really true your home!" Tamaki exclaimed rushing to give him a big hug. Kyouya took a step backwards an inch before Tamaki could  
take him into his arms, sending the blonde boy flying off somewhere.

"Word does travel fast" he straightened himself.  
"We haven't seen you for quite sometime, senpai" the twins replied in unison with matching smiles.

"All right I'll let this pass" he sighed and sat on the couch.

They started talking all at once, making Kyouya's head ache a little bit more. He smiled warily, answering whenever he can in a more controlled  
manner.  
The subject then turned to Huni's wedding.

That was when his father, Yoshio arrived. Everyone became dreadfully quiet easing Kyouya's stress.

"Kyouya your home" he greeted with a stern expression in his face. He seems unperturbed on his son's sudden arrival, as if he just came from  
somewhere near instead of the US.  
"And the rest of your friends are here as well" he nodded.

His eyes stopped at Tamaki and Haruhi who were standing side by side.  
"You will be a Suou soon, young lady"  
Haruhi smiled politely.  
Then he turned to Huni, "I received an invitation to your wedding Haninozuka-kun. I shall be there"  
Huni bowed earnestly and then lastly he looks back at his son.

"I want to speak to you before you head to bed later"

Kyouya bowed, feeling exhausted as ever.

xx-xx

"Tomorrow, we shall attend a party. I believe Tamaki and Haruhi will be there" his father replied without looking at him. The man was busy  
going over some files.  
"Very well" Kyouya replies fighting off his drowsiness.  
He was beginning to think coming home was a bad idea.

His father looks at him briefly.  
"You look terrible. Get some sleep and wake up refreshed for tomorrow" he told him. "I want you looking your best"

He nodded and excused himself.  
Quietly he took out his mobile phone.  
"Rebook my ticket. I think I want an earlier flight back to the US" he said.

xx-xx

The party, was like every other party Ohtori Kyouya has attended. His older brothers were there. Tamaki was lounging in the food area with  
Haruhi whose hair had grown longer.  
Making her more feminine than ever.

Kyouya approached one end to another, answering questions with forced enthusiam when again he glanced over Haruhi who was talking to  
someone else.  
She caught his gaze and waved.  
Beside her was a girl with light blonde hair which matched the colors of her eyes.

Kyouya smiled back. His night suddenly turned quite interesting, that it made him feel alive.

"You know Kyouya" his father approached him all of a sudden. "It's quite a pity that Fujioka girl is going to be a Suou"  
He raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulder. "I do not pursue something that does not benefit me or the Ohtori Group for that matter"  
"She might not have the resources" Yoshio replied, "but she has the talent and intelligence. Yuzuru has the upper hand again"

"Tamaki is someone hard to go against when it comes to emotions. He struggles to do his best to please everyone.."then Kyouya paused for  
awhile, "Haruhi compliments him, somehow she is his voice of reason. It must be the reason why even Madam Suou has accepted her  
wholeheartedly. Besides, I approve of it. Someone needs to tone down that idiot when he gets out of hand"

"That is why Kyouya" Yoshio faced him directly. "I am too marrying you off.."  
Kyouya adjusted his eyeglass.

"After Tamaki Suou marries, you will marry Renge Houshakuji"

Kyouya's eyes lingered back to the girl beside Haruhi.

His headache was back, but he had a smile in his face. A cold, knowing smile.

xx-xx


	3. A Deal

02:  
She stood there, taller than Haruhi. With a dress that accentuate the curves of her body.  
Her hair fell into her back like soft natural waves.

But it was the look in her face that told Kyouya that she too knew of their future.

Walking slowly he approaches her and smiles.

"Can I have-"

"Let's talk" she cuts him off.

"Why of course"

He follows her outside of the party hall. Into a small garden filled with twinkling lights.

"I'm not doing it" she said quietly, her back on him.

"We haven't seen each other for years and this is how you greet me?" Kyouya asks.

She turns and faces him. "Drop the coy act, Kyouya. I am not the same person I was before"

He hovers towards her. "Are you sure?"

"I'm not going to allow this" she said sternly and was about to walk away when he caught her wrist.  
"You are. We are going to" he said firmly.

She pulls away from him.

"I have nothing to offer you" she said to him.

"True" he smiles. "But your name is enough"

"Still. This will not happen" Renge said. "You think your the only one who can move mountains? I am not afraid of the Ohtori empire"

Kyouya can feel her determination, something he did not expect.  
He was about to say something else when he saw his father looking at him from the glass doors.

"Tomorrow meet me. There's something important I need to tell you" he tells her. "Believe me, this will change your fate forever"

She looks at him angrily and turns away.

Rolling his eyes, it seems that he had to once again change his flight plans back to the US.

* * *

Maturity had gotten the best out of Renge Houshakuji. Without that ridiculous pink bow that she normally would wear, she looked beautiful.  
But the frown in her face was the only dreadful flaw.

"I don't have all day" she simply said when she arrived.  
Kyouya quietly sips his tea, puts it down and folds his arms.

"I know your secret, Renge" he tells her, looking straight at her eyes. "Your beautiful little..." he paused looking straight in her eyes, ".. secret"

She glared at him and pressed her lips together. "You have nothing on me. In fact, I knew you just arrived the other day. And I could tell you knew nothing of this splur of the moment engagement"  
Kyouya sat back. It was true, it happened all at once.  
The chained of events.  
Had he not decide to come back to Japan, he would be fiancee free.

"Yes, I knew nothing. And I can tell my dear you too are surprised, hence your defiance" he started to say, "but sad to say I can't let you have it your way"  
"Nothing will stop me" Renge started to stand when Kyouya took out his phone and showed her something.

Instantly she turned pale.

"As I arrived from the US, while on my way home from the airport I saw such a pretty interesting sight. Not knowing after that day she will be my wife" he said with a grin.  
She tried to take his phone when he quickly pulled it away from her grasp.

She bit her lower lips that was trembling. "Wh-what do you want Ohtori?!"

He leaned forward. "You will become my wife. End of story"

She swallowed hard. "Why are you doing this?" her voice comes out hoarse. "Don't you even want to marry for love?"  
Kyouya raised an eyebrow but Renge sighed. "That was a stupid question, especially for someone like you"

"If you tell me that you are in love with someone, I shall let you go" he suddenly said taking off his glasses. His dark eyes were clear and betrayed no emotion. "Provided he shall kneel before me and beg for you"

Renge looks away. "It always ends this way, for us doesn't it? The consequence of being who we are"

Kyouya grinned, "depends but then I take that you now agree with this union" he clasped his hands together. "They will tell you all the details, I am heading back to the US tomorrow"

Her eyes widened, "your just going to leave me with all the preparations?"  
Kyouya shrugs his shoulders. "Well I suppose? But if you need my opinion, call me or we can do video chatting. Just be mindful of my sleeping hours"

Once again Renge turned pale. "Your still the same aren't you?"

He chuckles, "why of course, besides Renge weren't you in love with me before? Just rekindle that flame and our marriage will run smoothly"

Renge rolls her eyes. "Didn't it occur to you that your as cold as a fish? And even if your that handsome anyone who knew you could tell how money loving and scary you are"

Once again Kyouya lets out a hearty laugh. "Yes, that's right. This exactly why I didn't really hesitate marrying you. I do not have to go through the process of knowing my bride" he waved a hand, "its such a hassle and at least I know you"

She let out a loud sigh, a sign of giving up as Kyouya noted in her expression.

"Because of this, I'm going to give you something" he told her catching her attention again.

"You can continue that odd hobby of yours" he said. "I think you even have loads of things that goes with it, so I'll designate a room for it in our house"

Renge made a face. "It-it's not a hobby!" she exclaimed turning red. "Its a -"

""Lifestyle" he smirked. "Whatever you call it..you must know Renge when we were in high school it was rather fine to be doing such an activity. Heck, I even created the host club with Tamaki and was rather proud of it. But you see we are in our early twenties. We have priorities, you and I. Would you like your family to be frowned upon if their daughter fancy cosplaying and strutting around Akihabara in a maid costume?"

Her face grew redder. "How in the world did you recognized me?"

"Like what I said, I've known you since high school. You were the self proclaimed manager of the host club. Plus you made a lasting impression on me and being who I am its hard not to remember you especially when you were wearing that skimpy outfit" he chuckled finding her expression amusing.

"You really like making fun of me don't you?" she glared. "Aren't you someone who only wants something as long as you merit from it?"

"Yes, I'm still sticking to that principle. Besides isn't this for your own benefit too, Renge? At least as your husband I hardly care and understand your weird lifestyle" he folded his eyes and smiled triumphantly at her.

He left her speechless, unable to do anything.

With that Kyouya stood up. "I'll be back for Huni senpai's wedding. I'll see you then" he gave her a small nod and left.

* * *

Renge watches him disappear from the cafe door, then she buries her face in hands.  
She tries to control her emotions.  
She almost wants to choke him out of his senses.

Renge grew up in a world where she was adored.  
She fancied happily ever after and hoped what she read in mangas would happen to her as well.  
Yes, she had been smitten by an online character that resembled Kyouya Ohtori. But he was quite the opposite.

She lifts her head and takes a deep breath.

It was useless trying to go against to the likes of Ohtori Kyouya.

Then she remembered what he said earlier.

About rekindling the love she used to have for him.

How do you even rekindle a love that had died years ago?

It felt like a stupid high school crush anyway.

Marriage is different.  
Its the real deal.

Its..

Renge buried her face once again. This time the tears fell.


	4. And so it happens

03:

Everyone in the host club had different reactions when they learned that Kyouya was getting married.  
"I very much salute the girl who is willing to marry Kyouya senpai" Hikaru placed a hand in his heart dramatically.  
"She will have to deal with the low blood pressure demon king in the morning" Kaoru added with a teary gaze.

Haruhi rolls her eyes while Tamaki joined in the band wagon, even though he knew who the girl was.

"She must have extreme patience and the wit to stand up against Kyouya" Tamaki added.

"But most of all she must love Kyo-chan, right Takashi?" Huni added.

Mori nodded in agreement.

"So I wonder who it is?"Kaoru folded his arms.  
Hikaru clasped his hands together. "It might be a daughter of a politician?"

Then suddenly they stared at Haruhi was a quietly just looking at all of them.

"Ha-ru-hi..." Hikaru slowly walks to her with a sparkle in his eyes.  
She flinched not liking the expression the twins wore in their faces.

"Hey Haruhi, can you perhaps call Kyouya senpai now?" they asked in unison.

She turned pale. "It's dawn in the states for petes sake, I know I can feel Kyouya's wrath when I call him!"

The twins began to tug her like little kids throwing a tantrum. "But Haruhi, we are sure Kyouya won't mind if its YOU!"

"Hey!" Tamaki pulled her out of their grasps, "stop including Haruhi in your games. I know who the girl is"  
"Eh, milord you knew who the girl was all along?" Hikaru asked in surprised.  
"And you were joining us with all that drama" Kaoru said in a flat voice.

"So who is she, Tama-chan?" Huni asked.  
They were all cornering him, their faces all eager to know.

Tamaki threw a helpless look at Haruhi who sat the couch of the Suou mansion without any care in the world.

"Haruhiiii..." he cried out.

"If you won't tell us" Hikaru said darkly taking out his phone, "we can call Kyouya senpai right now and ask him who his bride to be is.."

"Yes" Kaoru also taking in that dark look, similar to his twin. "let's bother him since milord won't tell us the truth and make it look like its all his fault.."

"It's about 4AM in the States, isn't it Takashi?" Huni asked looking at his watch.

"You better tell them Tamaki or you will have to feel Kyouya's wrath even though his miles away" Haruhi called dryly.

Tamaki threw his hands in the air in defeat. "O-okay.. it's Renge-chan"

The rest of the host club stared at him as if he had muttered an alien language.

"Renge Houshakuji?" Kaoru's face turned confused.  
"The otaku girl?" the twins asked in unison.

Huni smiled happily while the twins were utterly confused.

"Isn't that kinda strange?" Kaoru asked scratching his head.  
"Can they even get along? I mean you know Kyouya senpai.. and Renge is kinda..." Hikaru wrinkled his nose.

"Why not?" Huni asked with a bright smile in his face. " Because they both are so different doesn't mean they can get along?"

"Like Huni senpai and Reiko" Haruhi replied.  
Huni nodded, "I don't see any reason why too. I think Renge-chan is a nice person"

"But she's an otaku! A hardcore one!" Hikaru reasoned out. "I saw her a few weeks ago dressing up as a maid"  
"Yes and she's marrying to the Ohtori family. To Kyouya senpai who is as cunning as ever. Maybe if he had Tamaki or Huni's desposition but this is Kyouyaaaa senpai!" Kaoru said shaking his head in disbelief.

This time Haruhi stood up and walks in front of Tamaki and faces the twins.  
"Have a little faith you two. If Kyouya agreed to this, it means he wants it and has no problem with Renge"

"I wonder how big is the benefit for Kyouya senpai" the twins talked amongst themselves making Haruhi sigh.  
Tamaki rubbed her shoulders and looks at her warmly. "I too am a bit baffled why Kyouya had made this decision. But I can sense there is something more than just political benefit from that marriage"  
Haruhi smiled at him. "Of course, amongst everyone only you know Kyouya.."

Yet Haruhi wonders what this marriage meant to Renge.

* * *

"Renge, are you all right?" Haruhi asked during the reception of Huni and Reiko's wedding.  
The taller girl turned to her with sad eyes.  
Haruhi noted how different Renge had become.  
She was withdrawn and lost that spark in her eyes.

"Is it Kyouya?" she asked her quietly.

Renge let out a loud sigh. "How do you make a man like him smile like Tamaki, be kind as Mori, be lovable as Huni and be fun like the twins?"

Haruhi shook her head. "You don't. Kyouya is Kyouya" she then smiled at the worrying girl beside her. "I can tell you are not happy Renge. There must be a valid reason why you agreed to such union"

In the end she ended up telling Haruhi everything, knowing she can very well trust her.

Haruhi's eyes widened then she chuckled lightly. "I take back my word. You've grown up but your still the same..."then she looks at Kyouya. "He must care to the point he had made that offer Renge"

Renge blinks back, it was her turn to be surprised. "Kyouya is capable of caring?"

"Of course you silly girl. He would go the lengths to protect the people he cares about. Trust me and the whole Ouran club" Haruhi looks warmly at the group of boys who were talking in a nearby table.

'Trust her' Renge thought quietly, still unsure.  
But coming from Haruhi, the girl who probably knew Kyouya more than her; might be right.

Then Haruhi gave her a dark, knowing look. "But if Kyouya does something bad, call me even if its 3AM"

For the first time that evening Renge smiled. "Your not afraid of him?"  
"There's nothing to be afraid of" the petite girl shrugged her shoulders.

While they were talking, Kyouya stole a glance from Haruhi and Renge.  
Earlier when he escorted Renge, she looked so sullen as if her dog had died. It was irritating at first to see her face like that.  
But he told himself that if he were to spend the rest of his life with her, he had to think of something to make her happy.

_Cosplay._  
_Otaku._  
_Moe._

He shuddered at the thought of it.

Seeing her smiling with Haruhi somehow eased the tension.

Hikaru patted his shoulder to his surprise.  
"Senpai, you better be at least happy she isn't that weird as she was in high school. You know that peculiar little devious laugh she had when she gets all giddy over something?" he told him.  
Kyouya took a sip from his wine. "Hmm, that would be really strange" then he looks at Renge again.

_But would it be better if Renge was herself?_  
_Did he want that?_

Kyouya shook the those thoughts away.  
Right now he was glad she was smiling.

* * *

Their wedding came.  
In a blink of an eye.

She was smiling, happily.  
Kyouya has been good to her for the past few months.  
But that was mainly because she didn't see him physically. They talked through the phone or through video chat.

Usually he would say, "how was your day?"

Then they would talk about the wedding preparations.  
To have him standing next to her, dressed so handsomely. Almost too perfect.

And his touch.  
The way he held her hand, the way he wraps his arm around her waist.

Sure she had a boyfriend before him.  
An otaku like herself.  
Their relationship for most part of it had been platonic.

Yet for Kyouya, the way he led her around during the wedding. It was different.  
It brought her back to the time when she was so obsessed with Miyabi, the character who resembled him.  
It was as if her teenage love had come true.  
Her dashing prince.

He was more reserved and enjoyed protocol.

She looks at him closely.  
Suddenly he turns his gaze on her.

"Yes, Renge?"

For the first time since she got engaged to Kyouya, she blushes.  
"Nothing" she mutters.  
"I'll be over soon" he whispers, "I think my face is going numb from all that smiling"

Renge turns to him, her blush fading. "Don't you live to do things like this?" she asked boldly.

He gave her a chilling smile in which made her take a step back.  
Kyouya caught her elbow and brought her close. "Stick with me and you have the entire lifetime to figure me out"

She felt nervous in his nearness and in the corner of her eye she could see Huni and his new wife Reiko looking at them. Huni was looking at them with that usual sparkle in his eyes.  
Renge tries to push him away when he clutches tightly, their nose practically touching.  
"Get use to this Renge" he clutches her waist tighter.  
"Your not the type to be so touchy in public" she challenged him.

She just smiled and it made her heart stopped, in a scary way.


	5. Countdown

04:

He decided their honeymoon was to be in Fiji Islands. _Why there_? Renge could never bring herself to ask. Because right now inside the Ohtori's private jet, he was busy typing in his laptop trap inside his own little world.  
_'If this is how I am to spend my days with him, I'll go insane'_ Renge thought in horror hugging the doll in her arms tightly.

Her constant shifting caused him to stir and look at her with indifferent eyes.

She drew a sharp breath, her heart thundering.  
He reverted his eyes to her doll. "What is that?" he asked flatly.

She quickly hid it. "None of your business" she hopped to another empty seat in the airplane.  
"Make it my business" he stood up and cornered her. She shook her head and stared at his daunting figure over her.

"No" she said firmly.  
But he was too quick for her. He moved so quickly that he was able to seize the doll.  
He stared at it for awhile, looking at it rather closely.

"How uncanny" he lifted the doll beside his face. "I reckon it looks like me"  
Her eyes widened in horror as she saw that he was right. It was her unconscious thinking that led her to dress up her ball jointed doll that way. Plus the eyeglasses and the way its hair was combed.

Kyouya smiled triumphantly. Setting the doll carefully aside he grew closer, took off his glasses and lifted her chin.

"Really Renge. Why settle for a doll when you can have the real deal?" he breath softly.  
Renge's back was pressed on the airplane's soft cushion. Her hand trembled wanting to slap him away. She was frightened of her thundering heart, his nearness and those damn butterflies in her stomach.  
He was so intimidating it was impossible not to get lost in his dark eyes.

"I breath and respond when touched. Unlike a doll who sits passively" he smirked. His nose was touching hers. Renge closed her eyes tightly.

_Oh god. Why did she harbor such fear for him?_

Kyouya was more menacing than he was when he was in the host club.  
But he matured beautifully.

"Open your eyes Renge" he demanded in a extremely soft voice. She did and what she saw surprised her a bit.  
He looked rather disappointed.  
Or was that pain?

"W-what?" she stammered.  
"You.."he sighed, "really ha-"

"Kyouya-sama" Tachibana, the Ohtori's bodyguard interrupted.  
The spell in Kyouya's dark eyes disappears and he straightens himself. He regains the same knowing smile and looks at him. "Yes?"

"We are here" he told him.

"Ah good. I'm getting tired of sitting" he said and gave her a small careful smile.  
"Get ready" he handed her the doll.  
She took it and he gave her one long look before he went back to his seat.

"If it makes you comfortable to be with that doll. So be it" he said quietly. "I promised you you'd have it your way with your hobby"

Renge's eyes wavered. Strangely she felt quite bad.

* * *

Ten days in a private island.  
She could not fathom what she would be doing.  
First night, Kyouya was so engrossed with his laptop it felt that he married it instead of her.  
Looking at her doll, she wondered if by chance Kyouya had been jealous of it.

She heard him talking in the phone and dismissed the idea.

Kyouya Ohtori was no where childish.  
Jealously was the least of his concern. Making money is his biggest goal and even with the likes of her, she didn't matter.

The second day, she decided to walk around the island. She could see their private yacht anchored in the horizon. It took her the whole day to explore the island and returned with an aching back and legs.  
As usual Kyouya is sitting by the pool, his face on a laptop.

Third day, she decides to go fishing. It was getting boring day by day, she had to find use of her time before going insane.  
"Miss, would you like help?" a voice asked making her jump.

It was a young man, around his mid twenties wearing casual clothes and dark shades.  
Renge felt her heart thundering at the stranger. She looks around, she was alone. The villa was quite far and there was no where to go or run.

Sensing her uneasiness, the man removes his glasses. "Miss, I'm sorry. My name is Mamoru Usui. I'm one of the new bodyguards of the Ohtori family. I am also tasked to watch over you" he explained.  
She turned quite pale, dropping her fishing rod. "D-don't tell me you have been following me all these time?" she asked hoarsely.

"Yes. It's my job" he picked up the fishing rod. "Shall I help you fish?"

Letting out a loud sigh she nodded and sat on a rock while he watched him. "You're quite young" she said dryly.  
"You're younger miss, by two years" he said catching a fish easily.

"What does it feel like to work under the Ohtori family?" she asked staring far in the horizon.

"Hmm" he paused, "they are quite good people. I am grateful"

She raised her eyebrows. "Your not saying that because your scared of Kyouya, aren't you?"

He laughed heartily. His short dark hair swaying with the mid afternoon breeze. "Of course not, I have served under Kyouya-sama during his time in the States. But now you have come to the family they instructed me to watch you as well, miss"

"I'm sorry but there's nothing really much to watch over. I hardly do anything" she shrugged her shoulders.

He catches more fish to her amusement.  
"You are bored" he tells her frankly.  
"Damn right I am" she clutch her doll.

She realizes that Usui-san is looking at it with curiosity.

"I have a weird hobby" she tells him flatly. "Best you know it first rather than you discovering it yourself "

He just smiled and continued to fish. By the end of the day, she had a basket full. Kyouya didn't seem to notice it, his world revolved in his computer.

* * *

During the 4th and 5th day, she went fishing with Usui-san. The next day there was a heavy down pour so Renge was forced to stay indoors.  
Not wanting to be near Kyouya she retreats to a different part of the villa. Since Kyouya always used the living room that overlooked an infinity pool and the ocean beyond, Renge wandered to a room right above it. She spent the entire day, doing nothing.

The 7th day, the sun was bright and she decided to walk around bringing Usui-san with her.  
"Shall we go fishing again, miss?" he asked brightly.

"No. How are you at climbing?" she asked him instead. He paused, "does this activity include climbing?"

She stopped and pointed at a coconut tree. "I crave for that"

He laughed again, heartily. "You are not pregnant, Renge-sama?"

She began to cough hard. _Pregnant?_! The nearest thing Kyouya had done was give her a peck.  
Before she could react, Usui-san was already climbing down the tree with the coconut.  
"Shall we give some to Kyouya-sama?"  
Renge shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, sure" she said flatly.

On the 8th day, she decided to take a dip in the sea when to her sheer surprise Kyouya emerges as if he had awoken from his deep slumber.  
"Why are you here?" she asked in horror hastily covering herself.

She felt so embarrassed that she was just wearing shorts and a tank top.

He stretched his arms upwards. Then suddenly he walked towards the sea without care, the waves were splashing all over him. His white shirt now all wet that she could see his pale back.  
While she had gotten a little tan from all those outdoor activities, Kyouya remained so pale she was reminded of a vampire.

"That was nice" he quickly got out.

She stared at him.  
He smiled warily taking off his glasses. "Tonight we shall have dinner together" then he left her.

This made Renge groan. Every night they had dinner together. The only trouble is, Kyouya ate so fast just to return to working.

That evening, she usually counted the minutes till he left. More or less a good twenty minutes. But Kyouya sat there thinking, his dark eyes distracted.  
"Lately we have been eating fish" he suddenly said right after dinner. For the first time in 8 days, he wasn't looking at his laptop nor was he on the phone.  
Renge shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Been catching it lately since I'm bored"

He raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. "You? Or someone else" he smirked.

"Usui-san" she told him.

Suddenly he stood up and caught her wrist. Without a word he pulls her back to their bedroom and releases her. That odd smile still lingers in his face.

Renge suddenly felt sick and tired of it.

"I'm going to bed early" she muttered and walks past him.

To her surprise Kyouya corners her, and takes off his glasses carefully shoving it to his pocket.  
"You have been spending time with him" he said flatly.  
She challenged his gaze despite her thundering heart. "You made him watch over me and I grew bored of talking to myself"

He smirked, his faces was inches from her. "You have your doll, why not talk to him?"  
"You'd really like that don't you? Making look insane" she whispered harshly.

"Its better than you talking to other people" he took a strand of her hair and without warning kissed her. Renge let out a gasp and because it seems so sudden she pushed him away.  
"Ky-youya.." she breath.

He does not reply but pushes himself to her.  
By the wall. Into the bed.  
She does not resist.  
Renge know its not fear.

It's more of a curiosity.  
What it would feel like.

How couples perceive a honeymoon.  
_Would it be more interesting had they been in love?_

She could not tell, because right now he was extremely gently.  
But she knew that Kyouya wasn't just doing it because it was his duty. There was something in the way he moved. The way he expressed himself.

By the time she was lost in between ecstasy and thinking, pain came.

"I'm sorry" he whispers lightly in her ear. She clutches to him and expected to see that odd smile in his face.  
He looks at her and her eyes widens.

Gone was the mask that the great Kyouya Ootori would always wear.  
On top of her was a young boy in his early twenties. Forced to grow up at a young age.

And besides he looked better without his glasses. More human.  
The pain vanishes, she gives her whole self to him without any doubts.

* * *

_a.n : I'm going to use Ootori instead of Ohtori. Thanks for reading. Please be mindful of the errors. _


End file.
